Never Knew about You
by xXMistedEndsXx
Summary: A mysterious girl it found, she is very quiet, yet has this feel about her. What happens when she comes to camp to see a certain green-eyed-Half-Blood being trashed and ridiculed by the camp and new Brother? Full warnings inside:Described violence, pairings, full-slight OC's, mild cursing, and age variation. Third story on fanfiction!


**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

* * *

**Γεια αφιερωμένο αναγνώστες μου! It's me ****_xXMistedEndsXx_****! And I am writing the first chapter of ****_Never Knew about You _****Right now! Or should I say I was writing it and you're reading it now?... Okay besides that! Warnings! : Takes place after Gaea war (They won! :D) Parings, Cursing, described Violence, Slight-Full OC's, age variations, maybe some Pertemis depending on how I feel. I hope you enjoy, and tell me how I did?**

* * *

The Hunters found this girl in a small clearing. She was a curious one. Young, yet the look in her eyes told them she was more intelligent than any of them could guess. Her eyes swirled in a mix of gold, brown, green, red, silver and purple, mixing like a swirling pool drawing you in, in fact, some hunters had a hard time keeping their eyes off of her. Her lithe figure stood at 5'6 and was curvy in the right areas, not too much, but not too little. She looked about 18 years old, and her luscious chocolate brown hair flew in waves behind her.

The most curious thing about her was that she seemed to know everything that she needed to know about they're world. The Greek gods exist, they live today, monsters, demigods, anything they asked her about concerning the topic of their mythology she answered fluidly and correctly, without stutter or thought. But she always was shy, quiet and tried to make herself small, to blend into the crowd and not be noticed but the Hunters would have none of that. They tried to make her feel comfortable, but she was always staying away, hiding in the shadows.

Another thing concerned the Hunters. It seemed she had some sort of creature that followed her, not unlike a pet, but it was _what_ it was that concerned them.

It was about knee height, and completely black. Large black wings were attached to its back, and large noticeable fangs protruded from its mouth, while its eyes glowed a color of gold and red and deadly sharp claws came from its hands and feet. It moved like it was made of shadows.

Weird thing was, it disappeared whenever somebody tried to get close to it, meaning unless it was the girl, then it would just turn to a wisp in the air, only to reappear later when the girl was alone.

The position was offered in the hunt, but she declined it, only for the Hunters to insist, but she still declined, asking if there was anywhere else she could go. The Hunters, albeit begrudgingly decided that they would take to wretched camp.

So as they traveled, they attempted to train the girl in fighting, if they were going to leave her in that camp, she had to know how to fight against the annoying _populous_.

They tried to train her, but she couldn't be trained. Not saying that she was that bad, but that she was that _good!_ She excelled so far in archery, which the tiny thought came through that maybe they're patron goddess broke her vow, but that idea was quickly dismissed.

Her blade training went pour though. She seemed to know what kind of blade that she needed, as she tried the other ones, the Hunters all knew that she knew exactly what kind of blade she would use and be trained in.

And as they arrived to the camp, after 5 long months of training, they were never able to get the girl to talk more than just for the basic talking, not including conversations. She wouldn't talk unless she was spoken to first, which made the Maidens a bit concerned that she might have been forced to believe this by an insufferable male.

_The animals._

As they crossed the boarders to the camp, it was obvious that something was off here. The campers didn't give the usual we-hate-you glares. In fact they actually stayed away from the hunt this time, no jeering or taunts towards them, which put a few of them on end.

Most of the dimwits were crowded in the arena, where a 19 year old boy with raven black hair and swirling green eyes was battling someone who looked, not that different, from the boy. The second one was more tubby and shorter; as the first one was 5'8 and the second was 5'1. They fought but it was obvious that the first one would win.

Strangest thing though, as the crowd would boo whenever the first one got a hit, and cheer whenever the second got a lucky shot. A few eye brows were raised by not with enough care, as they sat down.

The girl they had picked up had silently made her way to the front and was watching the first boy with curious eyes. She watched as they moved, and finally, the first one pinned the second one down, with a sword at his throat.

The crowed jeered and booed the first one as he –recapped- his sword which turned to a pen, as he walked off to the beach. She got up and followed him there; watching him, while everybody else was crowding around the second boy, saying he was the best, the greatest, while the Hunt sneered at him. She was not noticed as she left after the first boy.

He sat on the beach, and buried his face in his knees, curling into a ball like position, and sat there silently. She slowly walked up, and as quiet as a mouse, sat next to him.

He raised his head to look at her, only to notice that she was new to the camp. She looked over to him with a questioning gaze as she watched his actions.

He turned his head to the sea, watching its movements, not unlike his eyes, as she laid her head on his shoulder, he tensed, but relaxed and let her lean against him.

Soon enough it was becoming dark, and before they arrived, the Hunt had invited her to sleep in their cabin. She got up to walk away, but thought otherwise and gently grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her.

Pressure started to cave in on him as he finally cracked and started giving out silent sobs. She wasted no time in pulling him towards her, and wrapping his arms around her to a comfort.

He sobbed, letting all his sorrows go and into his tears as they stood there. She was still silent and just let him cry it out, not judging or trying to council. There were just some things that needed to be done on your own.

Slowly he stopped, as she found herself in a cove, near the water and in the side of a mountain, yet covered and secretive. She sat and let him lower his head onto her lap, where he fell asleep. She stroked his hair until dawn where he awoke and his eyes looked into hers, as they sat in the peace of the cove.

* * *

**Ok so I am definitely going to keep writing this story regardless if you like it or not. I have big plans for this story and you will not stop me! Muhahahah! Like it? Hate it? Review! Also, this will not be a Pertemis story!It won't cause I can! Deal with it! But still please review I mean I just wrote like over 3000 words today in stories and I'm like a brand new story writer so that's a fricken lot for me! Also the thing I wrote at the beginning of the chapter is Greek! You figure out what it means! Peace! ****_xXMistedEndsXx_**


End file.
